Metatron
Metatron (メタツロヌ Metaturonu), also infamously known as the Greatest Traitor of the Celestial World (星霊界の最大裏切り者 Seireikai no Saidai Uragirimono), is the recognised leader of the rogue terrorist group, the Dark Stellar Spirits. Referred to as Leader-sama (リーダー様 Riidaa-Sama) by all of the group's members, he directs their actions and maintains complete authority over them. Appearance Metatron is a young man of average height and a lean body. Overall, he has a very eccentric appearance. He has short black hair with three white lines that cut across the left side of his hair, stopping in a completely straight line along the front and back of his head. His eyes are also very unique. They are two different shades of yellow, ringing around his pupil. The outside ring is a bright yellow while the inner ring is a dark yellow, similar to the color of gold. He has five black stripes also rising from his chin up to right under his nose. Metatron always dresses in a refined and formal manner. He says it is due to his status as the leader of Yami. His attire consists of a long-sleeved black shirt, which is adorned by the presence of three horizontal white stripes equally distributed along the entirety of the tops length, and accompanied by a simple ruffled cravat worn around the neck. He also wears formal pants and shoes. Personality Metatron is very enigmatic. Not even his own subordinates who have served him for centuries can tell what he is thinking most of the time. However one thing is commonly known to everyone who has encountered him at least once. Metatron is a very shrewd man, never doing anything without a good reason and is always looking to exploit a good opportunity. If he gets involved in anything, that means there is something to gain for him and his organization. Another thing that is known, whether he tries to hide it or not, is that he hates the Celestial King from the bottom of his very being and will take every opportunity to harm or humiliate him, even at the cost of his or other's lives. History A long time ago, Metatron was the Celestial King's most trusted and loyal subordinate. No matter what needed to be done, for the King, Metatron was prepared to give his life. However, he was in his opinion betrayed. Metatron had a son. His son was a powerful spirit employed to a powerful at the time mage. However that mage frequently abused and treated his son poorly. For his son, Metatron preserved, holding back his anger. One day, on a particularly dangerous mission, his son was summoned to protect his master. For all his loyalty and trust, Metatron's son was used as a meat shield in order for the mage to live. That was all the leader of Yami could take. Escaping to the Human World, he took his revenge. But the King did not approve, and gave him the worst possible sentence. He destroyed his key and forbade him from ever returning to the Spirit World. For centuries, the vengeful spirit preserved, his magical power growing to immense levels from being constantly strained while his hatred had grown stronger as well. With his vast knowledge that he had gained through his wandering of Earth Land, Metatron had found a way to return back home and have his vengeance. What was required to open the gate to his world was the blood of a spirit. And not just any spirit, but the Celestial King. Metatron knew that no matter what, he could not gain what he desired the normal way, for even if he had used every bit of knowledge and magical power that he had gained from the centuries of wandering the human world, he was still but a newborn compared to the King, who had lived since the dawn of time. So he did the next best thing. He summoned the youngest son of the King and drained him of all his blood, opening the gate. This event marked the beginning of Yami and what is known as the Millennium War. In the history of the Celestial World the way Metatron was viewed had changed. He was no longer know as the Spirit of Justice and most trusted of the King, but the Spirit of Vengeance, leader of Yami and the greatest traitor in all of spirit-kind. Currently, Yami is in an alliance with Malleus Maleficarum in exchange for finding and providing his organization with Celestial Spirit Mages that would allow them to go to the human world. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities *'Immense Magical Power': Metatron's magical power has yet to be fully shown, However from the fact that he has wandered the human world for centuries during his exile and the fact that he can silence Amaimon of all people with his magical presence alone speaks volume of his power. *'Immense Knowledge': During his exile, Metatron had amassed an inexplicable amount of knowledge. He had even found a way to open the gate to the which had been believed to be impossible to enter for spirits who have been denied permission by its , let alone if their keys had been destroyed. Aside from that, he seems to know just about everything that happens around him, especially if it concerns Yami or the King. He can even piece together information like puzzles, undeterred by the amount of it that he has been provided. *'Master Strategist': During his time as a subordinate of the King and a Celestial Spirit with the most amount of contracts before his exile, Metatron has met and fought with as well as against an immeasurable amount of people, spirits and various other beings. He has gained a vast amount of experience and has learned from the many mistakes he and everyone else around him has made. This makes him a dangerous opponent as he can measure a person with only but a glance and spot most weaknesses that he can exploit almost instantaneously. Human Subordination Magic Throughout the countless years of wandering the human world, Metatron had managed to acquire this Lost Magic. It allows him to gain and maintain a significant influence over humans, making it possible for him to turn them into his subordinates. In battle, it can be used to temporarily weaken the physical and Magical abilities of humans around him. Subordinates Archmage of the Circle of Magi, "Thousand Master" Gao (X456 - X490) (魔導体制の初魔道士, 千名人のガオ Madō Taisei no Hatsumadōshi, Senmeijin no Gao): Currently Metatron's most powerful subordinate. As he was in his prime, Gao bears the appearance of a young man with a slender physique whose height towers over almost anyone that has encountered him before and after his "employment" to Metatron's services. His most distinct feature is teal colored skin, which has risen much doubt over whether he is human or not. Much of it is hidden by his armor, so one can only find that out by looking at his face. His hair is long and white, shaggy and not unlike that of a mane. While mostly hidden inside his helmet, two shoulder length bangs frame his face; a third one covers his nose bridge, falling right between his eyes. They are royal blue in color and constantly narrow, as if he's glaring at everything within his line of sight. His attire further accenuates his eccentricity, displaying his status as an archmage. It's main components is a two piece, tight fitting black chainmail armour. It is high quality, allowing for considerable protection against physical attacks. The rest of the attached parts are leather with dark silver trimmings. Despite seeming like simple decorations, they are in fact shaped lacrima. At the time, it was a precious resource that few could afford, one of which was Gao. He can store some of his magical power within the lacrima for later use. He could draw in on it when his own reserves would run low, giving him a secret advantage against powerful enemies. On his shoulders there are two, unique one pieces of upper body armour. The first layer beneath covers his solar plexus in front and both of his shoulder blades, while also continuing downwards to cover roughly half of his spine. The second layer on top will, at the front, extend upwards to cover half of his face. At the back however, it will exted upwards, covering his neck to all the way past his head. The shoulder guards somewhat resemble wings, unfolding past his shoulders with the tips pointing upwards. There are also various fang like protrusions that jut out at certain places. The lower part of his body consists of a lacrima belt with a black piece of cloth hanging from it and long, also black, leather boots. They resemble sabatons and have tapered points, though not by much. Two larcrima rings would enricle his feet, with another three around the lower part of his legs. There, the trimmings would be a spiral around his knees. His hands are also entirely covered, by black goves with two lacrima rings each, the first ones at the wrists while the second pair are around the end of the gloves. The most unique part of this set of armor however, is the hat. It is the element of Gao's appearance that people most remember about him, despite his exasperation. It is long and cylindrical, narrowing at the highest point in a somewhat sharp tip. Like all other pieces of his attire, it has its own trimmings; they are three rings which encircle it. *'Staff of Dark Fate' (黒数の杖 Kurosū no Tsue) a mystical artifact of dubious origin that is Gao's primary and only known equipment. Some say it was the personal weapon of , which he used to wreak havco upon . Others have said it was forged by dragons as a gift to their mightiest champion, . None, but Gao himself, know of its true origins however and he has never told anyone where it came from, ever since the day he acquired it. Its height slighly surpasses that of its user, without his hat. There is a type of crystal at the top of it, which is made of a blend between onyx and lacrima which is said to be able to enhance the power of magic to insurmountable levels, although how it does so is as of yet unknown. Once magical power is placed inside it, it will begin to glow purple until the time comes for Gao to cast a spell. Many have noted that while it does in fact enhance the power of spells, the time it takes for them to be cast is increased. Grandmaster of the Order of Babel, "Peerless Man of the West" Innocentius (X678 - X718) (バベル体制の大師範, 西の無双のイノケンチウス Baberu Taisei no Daishihan, Nishi no Musōnin no Inokentiusu): Innocentius is a very powerful priest and during his life had attained the highest position of the now extinct Order of Babel. He possesses powerful barrier magic capable of stopping and even reflecting various other styles of magic. When combined with his giant hammer that can produce light magic and his immense strength it makes him a superb asset on the battlefield for Metatron. "Pistol God" Lodin (X385 - X410) (銃神のロウヂン Jūshin no Rōdin) A warrior from the ruined Theodore Kingdom, he is the most versatile of Metatron's subordinates, according to himself. With his shapshooting skills and sharp wits, Lodin was one of the Six Heroes, said to have fought at the end of the with his trusted guns, Shock and Awe. At that time, most dragon slayers that fought in the war had turned into dragons themselves, Acnologia included. He proclaimed himself to be the Dragon King, ralying his fellow dragon slayers turned dragons, including their human followers in a bid to take over the continent. This event was forever etched into history as the Festival of the Dragon King. Up until the end, Lodin never gave up, decimating enemies with his elusive speed and devastating shots, despite the ridiculous odds he was up against. His death was never recorded in the history archives, but those survived said that, right before his last moments, Lodin was engulfed in a colossal pillar of light. He then released a sky piercing shot that managed to injure the Sea Dragon King Verica, bringing him down by clipping his left wing, disappearing right afterwards. Though considering the abusrdity of the war itself, such an event could have been fabricated. *'Shadow Gun: Deadzone' (シャドウガン・デッドゾウン Shadōgan: Deddozōn) Trivia * Gao's weapon, the Staff of Dark Fate, is a nod towards one of the author's favorite Yu-Gi-Oh cards, the Dark Magician. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Male Category:Zikimura